Reunited
by OneShots23
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Kol is reunited with his love. Kol/OC


**Just a short one-shot for one of my best friends. Hope you like it, love. To everyone else if you want a one shot go check out my profile.**

* * *

**Reunited - Kol Mikaelson**

Kaitlynn strolled up to the front door of the mansion and knocked. She didn't have to wait long before the door swung open revealing someone she hadn't seen in years. She smirked as he looked at her shocked.

"What are you doing here?" His thick English accent hadn't faded through the years.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" She asked sweetly.

"Give me a reason why I should let you in."

Her smirk turned into a glare. He knew exactly why she was there. She had no reason to be there otherwise. "You've been lying to me Klaus, you've had Kol all along."

"What makes you think that?" The original asked standing his ground.  
"I don't think, I know!" She raised her voice before stating calmly, "it's amazing what information persuasion can get you."

"What would Kol think if he found out you've been using your talents again, Katie." He smirked. She hated her past and Klaus knew it. The two never saw eye to eye but made the effort for Kol. That was before Klaus daggered him and put him in a box, coming up with some lie that kaitlynn only half believed.

"You know I was forced into that life and haven't done it since Kol got me out of it." She glared. "Now where is he?"

She notice Klaus' eyes drifted from her to something behind her. She turned around, her breath catching in her throat as she came face to face with the man she'd been looking for since he'd disappeared, the man who had saved her from her father and the men he pimped her off to, the man who had turned her, the man who she fell completely in love with - Kol Mikaelson.

"This isn't possible." Kol's voice quiet whisper was heard still heard by Kaitlynn thanks to vampire hearing. "You're supposed to be dead." He said a little louder. His shocked eyes moved from her to his older brother. "You told me she'd been killed!" He growled.

"I see I'm not the only one you've been lying too. Can you even tell the truth at all?" She frowned also looking back at the older original brother.

Klaus glared at the both of them before slamming the door shut avoiding the confrontation.

"I see he still acts like a child." She said turning back to Kol.

"I don't think he ever stopped." He smiled walking closer to her. They embraced each other in a tight hug. Neither of them wanted to let each other go now they were together again.

When Kol had met Kaitlynn, her father had been pimping her off to the locals just to make money. It wasn't long after him and his family had been turned into vampires thanks to his mother. As a vampire he didn't care much for the human race. But then he met her. There was something about her that drew him in. Even though her innocence had been lost there was still something so innocent about her. He had to save her, get her away from the sick monster her father was. He'd killed her father along with the men who used her. It was a massacre but he wanted to keep her safe. He didn't like his feelings towards her at first but found he couldn't keep ignoring them. They only became stronger when he saw her.  
Not long after that she became sick and was about to die. He turned her knowing he didn't want to live without her.

"I missed you. I never stopped looking. I knew you wouldn't have ran." She said pulling back enough to look at her. The day that Klaus last daggered him was the day he and Kaitlynn were supposed to be married.

"Not when I was the one who suggested we get married." He smiled but it faltered. "He told me you were killed by a hunter who was getting revenge for someone I killed."

"We're both alive so that's all that matters." She smiled running a hand through his hair as he gripped onto her jacket not wanting to let her go.

"Maybe we can actually get married this time."

She grinned leaning up on her tip toes, planting a soft kiss to his lips. He happily kissed her back enjoying the feeling of their lips meshing together once again.

"Please don't let your brother dagger you again. I don't want to spend another 500 or so years searching for you again."

"I'll try my best. I love you."

She smiled. "I love you more."

"Not possible." He pulled her into a passionate kiss that made her knee who weak before inviting her in where they continued their reunion.


End file.
